


By the Dawn's Early Light

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Series: New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after his first time, Blair wakes up with a voracious appetite.<br/>This story is a sequel to One More Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Dawn's Early Light

**Author's Note:**

> *The NC-27 started as a typo for NC-17. Pumpkin, being the sweet, shy lady she is, suggested I not correct it and go ahead and write a story to fit the rating. I did my best. ;-)

## By the Dawn's Early Light

by Candy Apple

Author's disclaimer: The beautiful men belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. I'm just letting them cut loose a little while the censors aren't looking. ;-) No infringements intended.

* * *

By The Dawn's Early Light  
by Candy Apple 

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Curled on his side, facing away, Blair was still sleeping soundly. They had moved apart at some point during the night, though his lover's back was still close enough to brush against the skin of Jim's shoulder each time he breathed. 

The blanket had slid down to Blair's hip, probably his subconscious attempt to cool down and dry off after their passionate lovemaking the night before. Unable to resist the temptation, Jim carefully lifted the covers and moved them down past Blair's knees. While soft hair dusted his chest, stomach, groin and legs, the skin of Blair's back, shoulders and buttocks was soft, satiny and smooth. 

Jim smiled at the sight of a couple of passion marks on Blair's neck. Lifting the curls aside, he began kissing his way down the side of Blair's neck and over his shoulder, his tongue snaking out to taste his lover's skin. 

"Morning," Blair said sleepily, a smile in his voice. 

"Morning, sweetheart," Jim said softly, continuing to kiss his way from Blair's shoulder to his side. Abandoning his project for a moment, he moved up near Blair's ear and whispered, "I love you." 

"Love you too," Blair responded, still smiling, but not moving. 

"How do you feel this morning?" Jim asked, running his hand gently up and down Blair's upper arm. 

"Like I had something enormous inside me last night," he responded, his smile not fading. 

"It doesn't hurt?" Jim persisted. 

"I didn't say that," Blair admitted, laughing a little. "But I kind of...uh...like it." Blair's face flushed hotly at the statement, and Jim kissed a pink cheek. 

"You like feeling it in the morning, huh? I'll have to keep that in mind." Jim was surprised at the aroused little groan and wriggle that drew from Blair. He took the cue and reached down to caress Blair's ass. 

"Jim...want you again." Blair let his body lean back to chest with Jim, trapping his lover's hand on his ass, long fingers teasing the valley between his cheeks. His whole body ached dully from their sex the night before, and he knew his passage was tender and well-used from the first encounter. Still, the sensitivity made him tingle, and there was something so delicious in the sensation that his cock was hard and throbbing at the thought of Jim taking him again, making him feel it for a good long time. 

"It's too soon," Jim objected weakly as Blair continued to writhe on the bed in a decidedly erotic way, trying to impale himself on Jim's teasing fingers. 

"Please?" Rolling on his stomach, pulled his knees up under himself and raised his ass high. "I wanna try it this way." 

"God, me too, Chief," Jim responded, fumbling for the lube that had ended up partially under the bed the night before. He paused briefly to inspect the opening to Blair's body. He saw no trace of blood, though the skin seemed a bit too pink. "Tell me if it hurts. Just say the word and we stop." Knowing Blair might be a little more sore than he realized, Jim wanted his lover to feel free to back out of his offer if the pain was serious and moved out of the realm of pleasure. 

Jim started coating Blair again, feeling a certain residual slickness from the night before. 

"Mmmmm, sensitive," Blair sighed. 

"Sensitive good or sensitive bad?" Jim asked, concern evident in his voice. 

"Sensitive like it sort of hurts, but it's so _intense_." Blair thrust back against the invading fingers. "Come on, Jim. Make me ride home sitting on a pillow." 

Something about Blair's words sent a shock of desire and need through Jim's body. He coated himself quickly and in one long, smooth stroke, sank into Blair's body to the hilt. Blair let out a broken moan that was both pleasure and pain, but soon wriggled his ass and thrust against Jim to get him moving. 

Beyond much capability for logical thought, Jim took the cue, thrusting deeply into the waiting body, angling to hit Blair's prostate. The younger man screamed and raised up to hold onto the headboard of the bed. 

"Come on, Jim, hard...fuck me _hard_." 

"Hang on, baby," Jim growled into Blair's ear. His next thrust vibrated the other man's entire body, ending in a dizzying impact against his prostate. That was followed by another and another until Blair was screaming with each one, sweat pouring down his back, his hands clutching frantically at the headboard for support. In the midst of all the passion, Jim tuned every bit of his sensory attention to Blair's tight passage, tempering the risks of a zone-out with his concentration on Blair's internal tissue, gauging the force of his movements to give Blair the stimulation he craved without tearing him. As wonderful as the feeling of complete abandonment was, it would be worth nothing if it left Blair damaged when it was over. 

Jim changed his angle and drove deeper, making his thrusts rapid and strong. He couldn't remember ever cutting loose like this during sex, and he gave in to a series of shouts and moans as he claimed his mate with a primal lust he'd restrained during their first time the night before...maybe it had been restrained all his life. 

"Ugh...ugh...ugh...yeah...ooohhhh...ooooh...mmmm...yeah..." Blair kept moving with Jim, goading him with grunts of pleasure and the occasional uncontrollable scream of ecstasy with the especially hard strokes hitting his prostate. 

"God...Blair...so good...love you," Jim managed, not really thinking coherently, but wanting to thank his lover for the best sex he could ever remember having in his life. 

"Jim...I...I'm..." was all Blair managed before spurting his seed all over the headboard and the bed with a few wild screams. Dragged to the edge by Blair's spasming passage, Jim's pace became even more rapid as he finished and hit a shattering climax, filling his lover as he let out a cry of completion that was a half scream, half howl. 

He slumped bonelessly on top of Blair, flattening him to the mattress. Coming to his senses marginally, some part of his brain suggested that perhaps he was crushing the air out of the smaller body under him. 

"Blair? Baby, can you breathe?" 

"Ungh." 

Jim found himself smiling at the inarticulate response. He thought of making some joke about doing this sooner if he'd known it would leave Sandburg speechless, but decided jokes should wait for another time. 

"What does 'ungh' mean, sweetheart?" Jim asked, kissing Blair's ear, which was the only thing he could reach without effort at the moment. 

"Oh God," Blair breathed. 

"Are you okay, baby?" Jim raised up a little, suddenly afraid he'd done some damage he didn't detect by riding Blair that hard so early in their sexual relationship. 

"I don't think I'll ever come again. I used it all up," he opined, breathless. 

"Did I hurt you? God, Blair, I should have never cut loose with you like that." 

"It was...so good," Blair responded, shocking Jim by contracting his internal muscles to squeeze the softened cock still resting in the tight passage. "Oh man. I won't be able to sit down for a week, but it was _so good_. So... _intense_. Besides, I know you'd never do anything that would really hurt me." 

"I'm just worried what you're going to feel like when the euphoria wears off." 

"You said something to Simon about the euphoria being worth the reality? Well, I just have to pay the piper for a few days. I love having you in me." Blair contracted his inner muscles again. 

"If you keep doing that, you're going to get more than you bargained for, sweetheart." 

"You good to go again, man?" Blair asked, laughing a little. 

"In a couple hours. Right now, if a gang of armed felons broke in, they'd have to just shoot me. I couldn't move fast if I had to." Jim started shifting and began to pull out. 

"Ow." It was a stifled little word. 

"Hold onto my hand, baby. Squeeze tight and relax as much as you can." Jim pulled out slowly, drawing a little groan from Blair. They turned on their sides, facing each other, and Jim gathered his lover tightly in his arms. "That was the most incredible experience of my life, Blair. I never felt anything like it." 

"Feels good to let go sometimes, huh?" Blair accurately assessed, running his hand lightly up and down Jim's back. 

"How'd you know?" Jim was referring to Blair's uncanny way of knowing just what he felt, what drove his actions. But he found and impish grin on Blair's face when he looked down at his lover. 

"How do I _know_? Uh, Jim, trust me, I know." 

"You loved it," Jim stated, grabbing two handfuls of Blair's ass and rolling onto his back so Blair lay atop him. He continued to massage the soft flesh under his hands, smiling as Blair spread his legs to straddle Jim's body, rising up and bracing his hands on the mattress on either side of Jim's shoulders, rocking so that their cocks slid together in the remnants of their sex. "Oh, yeah, babe, move for me like that," Jim gasped, watching the naked, sweat-sheened body undulate as the friction brought his spent cock back to a new and vigorous life. 

After such an explosive orgasm that morning, building to a second one was a long project, but both men patiently rocked together, unabashedly enjoying each other, grunting with the pleasurable sensations. The pace eventually became more frenzied, as Jim's second climax ripped through him, and Blair followed shortly, thrusting hard a few times in the slickness until he stiffened and came. He collapsed on Jim, whose tired arms came up around him. 

Exhausted, spent and sated, they slept. 

* * *

When Blair opened his eyes again, he briefly questioned his sanity for goading the wild encounter that had started their morning. //Gotta start working out more. Can't decide what feels worse--my back or my asshole.// He shifted a little. //Ooh yeah, I just decided. Forget the gym. The back I can deal with...// 

He gave up on moving and rested against Jim's chest, listening to the steady beat of his mate's heart. Hearing Jim scream out his pleasure, seeing him let go so completely was worth a little pain. And Blair telling himself that the whole thing had been an unselfish plan to please Jim alone made him laugh at himself. He'd awakened so horny that morning he couldn't have lived through the day without jumping Jim's bones. Multiple times. 

"Hey," Jim's tired voice rose to Blair's foggy brain. 

"Hey yourself," he responded. //That was poetic.// 

"Well, if that last round killed us, at least we're in heaven," Jim said through a yawn, patting Blair's butt. Blair let out a pleased little murmur. "Not again, Darwin. I want to live to see our next vacation." He caressed the smooth skin of Blair's buttocks as he spoke. 

"Then you're gonna have to stop doing that, man." Blair laughed a little as he spoke. 

"Sorry." Jim moved his hands up to Blair's back. "I guess my brain's saying one thing and my hands have minds of their own. Plus, I think I just discovered your magic erogenous zone." He punctuated the statement with another little pat to Blair's butt before returning his hands to his lover's back. 

"No need to be sorry. But I'm not ready for another round either." Blair yawned widely and sighed. "I'm sore in places I didn't know I had." 

"I'm s--" Jim was cut off by a gentle hand over his mouth. 

"No apologies. I loved every second of this vacation, including every moment of this morning. Anything I got, I asked for, and I loved it." Blair moved his hand. "When we get home, I'll return the favor," he whispered hotly against Jim's ear, then kissed it. 

"Think our neighbors are ready to be kept awake by insane screams of passion all hours?" 

"Guess we'll have to bite on something if we get too noisy." With that, Blair licked a patch of flesh on Jim's neck and then fastened his mouth on it, sucking hard. 

"I married a vampire," Jim opined as Blair pulled back. 

"Married? When did we have the wedding?" 

"You want an official wedding?" Jim cuddled Blair close, kissing his forehead. 

"Not an _official_ one. We can't have that anyway." 

"I meant like a specific date and time and a guest list and all that." 

"You had that with Carolyn, right?" 

"You're not Carolyn, sweetheart. Anything you want is yours for the asking. You know that. If you want to get married in the lobby of the Cascade PD on lunch hour, just say so." 

"You mean that, don't you?" Blair raised up to look Jim in the eyes. 

"You still don't know how much I love you, do you? Even this morning, with all the frenzy and the craziness and the screaming and bed-bouncing--it was all about love. I never fucked you, Blair. I might have made rough love to you, but it was all love." Jim caressed the tousled hair framing Blair's face. "Tell me what kind of wedding you want." 

"I want us to go out on the beach and make vows from the heart that we'll keep for the rest of our life, and then I want to go home and live that life together. Maybe we can have a bunch of our friends over for dinner--the ones who know and still like us anyway," Blair added, smiling. 

"What about a ceremony?" 

"That's still a ceremony, Jim." 

"You're the anthropologist. I guess I'll have to take your word for it." Jim planted a kiss on Blair's lips. 

"Big events with guest lists and caterers and fancy suits just about make you cringe, right?" Blair looked purposefully into Jim's eyes. "Be honest." 

"Yeah, cringe is putting it mildly." 

"And you're a private person, so all this public profession of love and doing something immensely intimate in front of a bunch of people isn't your idea of a good time either." 

"You know, Sandburg, you're welcome in my body anytime, but I wish to God you'd ask for an invitation before you crawl inside my head." Jim smiled and kissed the end of Blair's nose. "What about you?" 

"Hey, man, as long as *you're* there, I'll be happy." 

"Why do you love me?" Jim asked, his face serious. 

"Why...? I don't understand the question," Blair responded, smiling a little. 

"You could do so much better, sweetheart." 

"Someday, Ellison, we're going to get that self-esteem up there somewhere near where it belongs." Blair slumped back down against Jim, snuggling close. "I love you because you're more than I ever dreamed I could have, because of the way you love me, because you're my soulmate and my best friend. You're a sex maniac with a killer body..." Blair paused while Jim laughed. "Jim," Blair began, serious again as he laced his fingers on Jim's chest and rested his chin on top of them, "if this were fishing, you'd be the catch I got my picture taken with. The big fish. Like the 'one that got away', only I was smart enough to have my net handy." 

"Let's take a shower and go for a walk on the beach, sweetheart." Jim smiled, moist-eyed and speechless. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Blair smiled widely. 

* * *

After a long shared shower and a hearty breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee on the deck, the two men set out hand-in-hand for the beach. Attending his wedding in a tank shirt and shorts seemed like a slice of heaven to Jim. The last time he'd promised forever, he'd been trussed up like a Christmas goose in a butcher shop window, spending more time looking forward to getting rid of the vise-like collar of his dress shirt than to ravishing his bride. //Maybe that should have been a sign something wasn't right, Einstein,// he reprimanded himself. 

Blair, in a similar attire, his hair tied back loosely to keep it out of his eyes in the light summer breeze, was more stunning to him than any overdressed prospective mate could have been. 

When they were close to the shoreline, Blair stopped and turned to face his lover. 

"I made a promise to myself when I realized I was getting a second chance at life that I would make the most of it. To me, this is the first step in keeping that promise. Jim, you're everything to me. You're my favorite person, the center of my life. Every time I look at you, I'm just...stunned that I _have_ you. I know things won't be easy for us, but I promise you that I'll be by your side no matter what happens, for the rest of our lives, and beyond. I don't care how rough things get. And loving you is always going to be the most important thing in my life. I'll do my best to make you happy, and I'll always be on your side. I love you, Jim. Forever." 

Jim raised the hands he'd been holding to his lips and kissed both of them. 

"When I thought I'd lost you, I lost my heart, my soul, my will to live. In those terrible moments I thought you were gone, I wanted to follow. You've made me promise now that I won't ever do that, but if I lost you, Blair, I'd lose everything I am, and everything I care about. I'll spend my life trying to make you happy, trying to shower you with even a little bit of the love I've never been too good at showing you. It'll only be you, forever, and nothing will ever take precedence over you. I'll be by your side no matter what happens, to be your blessed protector, your lover, or just your best friend. Your my partner for life and beyond, Blair. And I want to share a long, happy eternity with you, if you can stand me that long." 

"Try and shake me now, man," Blair responded, smiling as a couple of tears slid down his cheeks. 

"We don't have rings." 

"I got it covered." Blair pulled a small box out of the pocket of his shorts. 

"You have rings?" 

"Well, when I went on that errand to the store with Megan--you know, before you thought I was healthy enough to go by myself?" Blair teased. "I asked her to take me to the jewelry store instead. If you don't like them, it's okay. I totally understand." 

"I'm sure they're as perfect as you are," Jim responded, kissing away a tear on Blair's cheek. 

"I hope you like them." Blair opened the box. Inside were two very simple, plain gold bands. Exact matches except for the ring sizes. "I borrowed your old college ring for the sizing. You tried it on last year, remember, and it still fit?" 

"If you start using your powers for evil, God help me," Jim quipped, smiling. 

"Jim, with this ring, I promise you forever." Blair took the ring out of the box and slid it on Jim's left ring finger as the other man offered his hand. Taking the box, Jim pulled the remaining ring out as Blair offered his hand. 

"Blair, with this ring, I promise you forever." Jim slid the ring into place, then kissed it on the finger that wore it. 

"Is this the part where we get to kiss until we pass out?" Blair asked. 

"Oh yeah. No spectators, remember?" Jim slid his arms around Blair and swooped down on him as the other man's arms wound tightly around him. The only witnesses to the sealing of this eternal union were a few seagulls, crying out their congratulations as they flew above the perfect blue water. 

That's it for the moment...stay tuned :-) 


End file.
